


I'm looking at you though the glass

by Laurasline



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Amnesia, Comic magic/logic, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Not Beta Read, Unreliable Narrator, nakeness and bondage but not sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasline/pseuds/Laurasline
Summary: It's a bad week all around. And between a broken washer and being kidnapping by a cult, Jason wishes it would just stop.Until it does.





	I'm looking at you though the glass

“Brings the sacred knife!” 

Jason lets his head hit the marble under him with irritation. It has been a shitty week, with a broken washer in his favorit headquarter, a serial killer trying to make his debut in his neighborhood, his best and favorite chilidog supplier getting ill and now, being kidnaped by an occult crazy cult. 

He should have stay asleep or, dead. Dead people don’t deal with vivisection by an ugly gold knife that looks like a monstrous fang dripping dubious substance. 

Or a broken washer. 

At the plus side of thing, these idiots have tied him up with ropes. It won’t be too difficult to slip out of them even if it was going to blisters. On the more negative side, he will have blisters, and he will have to fight off thirty old gross peoples while naked. 

At least, they don’t underestimate him too much. It’s still annoying to kick people in the face with his bits dangling but he could manage, he supposes. 

With a guttural roar, the priest shanks the weird knife at him. He twists, letting the thing grazes his side and he frees his right hand to punch the guts of the man. He fells immediately with a started shout, cutting off the gloomy chant going on around Jason. 

He doesn’t linger, and twists his other hand free. Two cultists try to grab him again and Jason punishes them immediately with the weird knife to their face. He twists again, slashing at his bound feet and the dumbasses jumping at him. In a second, he manages to jump from the dreary altar, already cake with bloods from others victims and he snarls. Four bastards fell again with a slash. Another screams when Jason tears off his eye before punching his throat and the scream became a gurgle. 

Good, Jason thinks as he jumps again. He lands on the face of the cult head, and hears satisfying cracks. 

“Fucking bastard,” he grunts at the asshole and he turns the knife to plant it in the gut of someone at his right. 

But even as he brings the half of the creepy cult, he pants, staggers. 

Not good. 

It isn’t because of his opponents, that, he’s sure of. None of them are trained fighters but they are a lot and Jason had already been exhaust when they bring him down the first time around. 

Still. He jumps again, letting the knife in the shoulder of a big guy and manages to scale a third of the old brick wall. 

And then, he fells. 

When he opens his eyes again, it hurts like Crock has uppercut him real good. The gloomy chants that has taken again during his black out, rings around his brain. He wished he has managed to cut the singers. More worrying, they have tied him up again with an army of ropes, enough that he could be considering dressed in them. 

He blearily blinks, taking the difficult way his eyes accommodate with a wry smile. Concussions are never funny but he does know how to work with them. 

And he will, soon as he manages to twist out of the ropy clothes. 

But when his right foot slide free, a shudder wrecks him and his guts hurt suddenly and something begins to burn and someone is screaming next to him and it burns and it burns, burns, burns and he think he is the one that is screaming but he’s burning too and he chokes, maybe and he just. 

Can’t anymore. 

He wakes with ashes and salt in his mouth and the mother of migraines. His head hurts so much he doesn’t realize it wasn’t the only thing that brings him pain. His chest, his guts and his everything hurts and he chokes again. And again. And wrenching sobs only succeeds to breaking him more and there’s something so wrong with him and his body right now that he sobs again and breaths ashes again and – 

And he must have passed out again because he wakes up still lost and wrecked and miserable. The pain has recede at least but he still feel wrong and destroyed. 

He also,he realizes with horror, has no ideas where is he. 

Or even why, how and… 

“Who…” 

He jumps at the high pinch of his voice and his elbow smashes something round and. 

He gasps. The skeleton, white bones around ashes doesn’t move and how could it? But he still scrambles back and his hands found nothing and he smashes his head on something and the last thing he sees, is others bright white skulls among dark ashes. 

He wakes and whimpers. His head hurts, very badly and his elbow is funny and the taste in his month is horrible but he knows he shouldn’t open his eyes. There’re something even more scarier than the dark behind his eyelids and even if it hurts so, so much, he has to move. 

Maybe the scary things won’t attack him if he can’t see them. They can’t, his mom said so. Closes your eyes and put your hands on your ears and bad things can’t hurt you, she said and he whimpers again because it never works before but… 

But… who… is his mom? 

He blinks and darks dusts greet him unhelpfully. His mom… he sobs. Where…

“There’s a survivor!” 

He blinks again, tears falling fatly on the dark dust and raises his head. A person rushes, among the scary whites skull, at him. 

So he screams. 

He wakes to whispering around him and it hurts a little but not as much as before. His mouth doesn’t taste bad either. And he’s warm and the things around him move comfortingly. Someone is holding him, he thinks and he sights, burrowing in the warm. 

“Got you,” a voice said, familiar but not. 

He whimpers and falls asleep again. 

He wakes hungry and cranky and he makes his displeasure knows immediately. 

“WHA- Jay? Jason, something's wrong?” the voice asks and he glares at the stranger and screams again. “Shhhh, shhhh, oh my god, are you hurt ? Is something scaring you? Do you even understand me?” 

“I’mma hungry,” he says and the grow up stills and looks at him. “Who is you? What is Jason?”

The stranger, not his mom even if he had no idea who that is either but he figures he would know when he sees her, opens is mouth again but doesn’t do anything else either. When the grown up fails to move for a long time, he screams again and the stranger jumps. 

“Right! Foods! Stop screaming? Please?”

The stranger puts him on a grow up chair. It’s cool enough that he stops screaming, and rocks his feet. They don’t touch the floor. It’s wrong and also normal and he tears up and-

“Don’t cry! Look, a pop tart! You like pop tart, right?” 

“Dunno,” he says eyeing the triangle in the plastic thingy the stranger waves to his face. 

“You will love it,” the stranger says like a grown up say the sky is blue even when it's not.

He frowns and eyes the pop tart again. The stranger makes a show of munching one too with a smile. It’s bright white with dots of red and without enthusiasm, he bring it in his mouth. It’s sugary and crunchy and okay but he doesn’t really love it. 

“It’s weird,” he says. 

The grown up makes a face. “Should have know you would be picky,” he grumbles.

Still, it’s food and he finishes it. The grown up even gives him juice like in the commercial and that, he likes. “Can I have more?”

“Sure,” the stranger says. 

After, his tummy hurts a little but not in a bad way. He’s still tall on the chair and very grown up like so he glares at the stranger. 

“So? Who’re you?” 

“Tim,” the grown up says, blinking at him. “And you’re Jason,” he adds after a moment. 

“Jason,” he repeats, tasting the word. He does feel right. “Imma Jason.”

Tim nods slowly. Jason rocks his feet again, even when it’s weird. It’s fun so why not. 

“So, do you… remember anything?” Tim asks after a moment. 

He scolds. He remembers that it hurts, very, very bad. “The white skulls were scary, I guess. And I hurt my head when I fell.” 

Tim jumps to his feet. “You fell on your head?!” 

Jason nods. It doesn’t hurt anymore, as his elbow, but it was the only thing he remembers. The grown up became whiter. 

“Shi—I. I mean. Can I see?” 

“What?” Jason frowns warily. 

“Can I see your head?” Tim asks, making grabbing hands. 

He rolls his eyes. “Can’t ya see it? It’s on my shoulders.”

Tim twitches. “I mean, examine it, you must have a-“

Concussion, his head-voice says, far away. 

“-a outchy on it.” 

Jason blinks. He doesn’t know about concussion thing – sound bad – but outchy? “It doesn’t hurt so no. Also, outchy is for babies.”

“Right,” Tim smiles. “I still need to examine your head. It will… reassure me?” 

“You’re so weird,” Jason grumbles. “What’s examine?” 

Tim explains and he does allow it for a minute, but shrugs off the hands after. 

Good sport, Tim lets him pushes him away. Jason twists on the chair. While rocking his feet is funny, it’s becoming boring and Tim is weird anyway. 

“Where are we?” Jason asks, trying to touch the ground. 

“At the Nest-. Uh. My home. I’m… Er. I found you and…”

“That’s creepy,” Jason says and manages to slide under the table. “You have a lot of bunnies!” 

Tim’s face becomes red, while he crouches under the table with Jason. “I don’t have the time to dust.”

“Dust are gross,” scolds Jason, remembering the disgusting dark dust. 

Tim makes a face again. “Well, let’s get you off the floor then.” And he scoops him up. Immediately, Jason grabs Tim’s shirt and lets his head on Tim’s neck. It was weird but nice to be hold like this. 

“Imma a little sleepy.”

“You can sleep,” Tim tells him. “It’s okay.”

Tim brings him to a big house like in the fairytale. He doesn’t like it much but all the green around is amazing and there is a doggy so he doesn’t sulk too much. Also, Tim protects him from the two scary grown up. 

“Why don’t you like Dick and Bruce?” asks Tim when he bites the freaky grown up one afternoon. 

“There’re gonna hurt me,” says Jason, muffle by Tim’s shirt. His head voice has sound afraid. It's also fainter.

“Oh, Jay,” Tim sights but he doesn’t stop holding him and even puts himself between him and the two others during meals. 

“I like it better than the pop tarts,” Jason whispers to Tim and the nice grown up with the funny hair face that cried when Jason called him Granpa, frowns at Tim. 

“Er… Yeah, me too!” Tim laughs funnily. “It’s really a nice meal Alfred!” 

“Oh, my gracious! Thank you to recognize that a home cooking meal is better than industrial garbage, master Timothy” the nice grown up says and it's so funny Jason laughs. 

“Fatality,” snickers the blond girl, Steph, next Jason. He likes her a lot, she lets him braid her hairs. 

“Shut up,” Tim whispers but smiles somewhat too so Jason smiles wide at him. 

Tim works a lot but after the first day ‘disaster’, he doesn’t let Jason alone with the two baddies. Steph, the blond, takes him to the park, or Dami lets him play with the doggy, or the now named ‘Granpa’ plays games with him. Sometimes, a girl saves him from the two baddies by surging from the shadows and grabbing him. It’s always fun when she does that because the two baddies look very hurt even when she doesn’t punch them. 

Still… 

“Where is my mom?” Jason asks Tim one night. 

He found that asking these sorts of question made Tim letting sleep with him and when he does, the bigger scary doesn’t try to enter the bedroom. 

He can’t use it a lot thought, because Tim is smart, even when Steph says he’s not. 

“She’s… hum. In heaven?”

“Where is it?” Jason frowns. “Is it near the Nest?” 

Tim makes a sad face. “No. But it’s a beautiful place.” 

Jason whimpers. “I don’t remember her, you know?” 

“I know,” Tim answers. He stays near Jason the entire next day, distracting him with funny stories and colorful pictures. 

Jason runs around the castle four times before shadow girl grabs him and brings him to the lady with the funny hat. Bigger scary grown up frowns and doesn’t try to come nearer but the lady’s still next to him and Jason screams and cries and tries to escape. 

It stills hurt at the end, and his head feels like fire and it was scary and just like before the skull and it hurts so much!

“JASON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!”

And then nothing. 

He wakes with a stranger face above him and his head hurts a lot and felt tears on his cheek. 

“Oh, Jay, you okay?” the stranger asks, gathering him in his arms. 

He hides his face in the shirt, smearing snots and tears. It feels familiar but not. “Who are ya?” he asks. 

The stranger doesn’t respond and there’s a taste in his mouth that's horrible.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don’t ask for another chapter, it’s a one shot only. But ! There're will be some fanart because I'm trash like that ^^
> 
> The title is from Stone Four : Though the Glass and I know it’s an angry song about the musical industry but I always interpret it for people with dementia, Alzheimer or amnesia. It also a song that feels very like Jason, after his resurrection, the Pit and all the trauma.   
In a way, the song could also be about the comic industry and I like it a lot. 
> 
> Hope you like this story!   
Bye!


End file.
